


Read the Signs

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf Derek, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles really wants to be able to talk to Derek, who is Deaf.





	Read the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that I am neither Deaf nor Hard of Hearing, but I have done my best to write a respectful portrayal. Written for this prompt: “could you maybe write something with deaf Derek? like maybe he is used to people trying to communicate by writing on paper or texting but then Stiles comes along and learns sign language so he can ask Derek out!!!!! and like he learns enough to converse and Derek is just !!!!!!!! I just need pining Stiles and soft Derek <3”

Stiles takes a deep breath. He’s been working on this for _weeks_ , he’s got this.

He walks up to Derek’s table and stands in front of him, hoping to catch his attention. Derek’s already done eating, and has just started looking through his class notes, so Stiles doesn’t feel too bad about disturbing him.

When Derek glances up, Stiles points to the chair across from him questioningly. Derek gives him a little smile, nodding.

He takes the seat, then signs _Hi, I’m Stiles_ , making sure to mouth the letters as he spells out his name.

Derek says _Stiles?_ back, not in a judgmental way, but more in a ‘did I get it right?’ way.

Stiles nods eagerly, and Derek’s smile gets bigger.

 _You’re in my history class, right?_ Derek says, his eyebrows practically asking the question for him.

Derek sits at the very front of the class, while Stiles sits toward the back, so he hadn’t thought Derek had noticed him at all. Nor did he realize how expressive Derek’s face can be.

When he’d pulled aside a couple of Derek’s friends, Erica and Boyd, and asked them if they’d teach him a few signs, they’d been suspicious. Derek gets highly detailed notes from their professor after every lecture, and people were always trying to by friendly with him in hopes of getting a copy.

But Stiles had made his intentions very clear—he just wanted to be able to talk to Derek. And, admittedly, to be able to ask him out. But the communication was the most important part.

 _Yeah, same class_ , Stiles says. _I’ve been enjoying it so far_.

 _Me too_ , Derek says, and looks so pleased to be having this conversation with him, Stiles can’t help feeling a thrill of happiness. _Have you known ASL all along?_

Stiles shakes his head. _No, I just started_. And that’s probably obvious, because he’s already out of things to say.

Derek blinks in surprise, then signs something that Stiles doesn’t understand. Catching his confused look, Derek carefully says _You’re doing really well, Stiles. We should talk again sometime._

*

 

They have to pick partners for a history essay, and Stiles is a little surprised when Derek promptly turns around and signs, _You want to?_

There was probably a lot more to that sentence, but that’s all that Stiles managed to catch. He understands what Derek’s asking, though, so he nods and gives Derek a thumbs up. Derek laughs, shaking his head, but Stiles can’t say he minds.

He’s waiting for Stiles after class, and begins to sign to him so rapidly that Stiles’ brain can’t figure out _anything_. Sure, he’s been meeting up with Erica and Boyd to learn more, but he hasn’t made _that much_ progress.

Derek seems to realize that Stiles is lost, and he slows down, his expression radiating ‘oops, sorry.’

 _It’s okay_ , Stiles says, because he appreciates Derek’s enthusiasm.

 _I’m just excited about our topic_ , Derek says, and Stiles tries to keep his smile in check. He doesn’t want Derek to think he’s making fun of him. _Do you want to go to the library with me?_

Stiles agrees. He doesn’t have another class today, and they might as well get a jump start on this project. He follows Derek across campus, keeping close because the quad is crowded. His stomach swoops a little when their hands brush, and he rolls his eyes at himself. It doesn’t mean anything.  

Derek takes him around the library, showing Stiles the section of historical references, then leads him to his favorite study nook. It’s luckily unoccupied, so they claim it with their bags and go grab books.

Here, in the quiet of the library, Derek’s silence doesn’t seem out of place, and Stiles grins when he realizes they can talk without disturbing anyone else. They work for a while, discussing their plan for the essay and taking down notes. They have a good framework laid out by the time Derek glances at his watch, frowning.

He scribbles something on a piece of paper and hands it to Stiles. It’s an email address, with Derek’s full name written neatly above it.

 _We can talk that way until we meet up again_ , he says, and Stiles nods agreeably, writing out his own email for Derek.

He’s never been this excited to work on a history paper.

 

*

 

After three days of emailing back and forth, Stiles knows he’s doomed. Derek is clever and funny, and so wonderfully passionate about history, that Stiles’ little crush is spiraling out of control.

And he _really_ wants to figure out how to be witty in sign language, so he can make Derek laugh all the time.

He’s been getting better at ASL—both through his continued lessons with Boyd and Erica, and having conversations with Derek himself. It’s a gradual improvement, but it’s there, and Stiles really pleased by that.

He’s practiced how to ask Derek out numerous times, watching his reflection in the mirror to make sure he’s getting it right. But he figures it’s best to wait until they’re done with the history project. Because if Derek turned him down, it would be super awkward to try and finish their essay together.

So Stiles contents himself with reading over their latest draft, and doing his best to at least be witty via email.

 

*

 

They meet up again the day before it’s due, because Derek wants to go through it and make sure they’ve covered all the relevant points adequately. It’s even harder to be subtle about his pining when he’s around Derek now, when he knows what his sense of humor is like, when he knows what Derek cares about, and is passionate about.

 _Some of our emails were getting pretty off-topic_ , Derek says, and Stiles winces, because it’s true.

They’d been talking about their experiences in high school, their favorite bands, and little stories about things they’d seen in college, with only occasional post scripts actually related to the essay. Stiles had been enjoying it a lot, and had only encouraged it.

 _My bad_ , he says.

Derek smiles. _I didn’t mind_ , he says. _We just need to get this finished before we get back to your issues with team sports_.

Stiles snorts out a laugh, and pulls out his own copy of the essay, eager to finalize it.

 

*

 

He and Derek keep talking via email after they turn in their paper, because they only see each other on campus a couple of times a week, when their class schedules overlap. And Stiles knows he absolutely _cannot_ ask Derek out by email, so he spends a lot of time thinking (and overthinking) how to do it in person.

In the end he decides not to make a spectacle of himself, and just asks Derek to meet him at one of the picnic tables behind the library.

By the time Stiles arrives, Derek is there already there, reading a book as he idly scratches at his stubble. It’s a little mesmerizing.

Stiles sits down in across from him, back straight and body tense, and says _I want to ask you something_. He’s not sure he got the signs quite right, thanks to his nerves, but he’s pretty sure Derek understands anyway.

He nods encouragingly, eyebrows raised.

Stiles’ rambling doesn’t work so well in sign language, so he takes a deep breath, trying to ground himself before saying, _Would you go on a date with me?_

Derek blushes then, and his face is soft and open when he says, _Why did you learn ASL?_

Stiles licks his lips nervously. He’s not sure why Derek is asking, but he answers as honestly as possible. _I wanted to be able to ask you out properly_.

 _You learned far more than you needed just to ask me out_ , Derek says, smiling a little.

 _Well, yes,_ Stiles says with a shrug. _I wanted to be able to talk to you. Get to know you._

Derek grins, still blushing. _And that’s why I’m saying yes_ , he says, and Stiles feels his stomach swoop pleasantly.

He beams at Derek, and decides he needs to buy Erica and Boyd a gift basket.

(Right after he takes Derek on a date, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
